Internet delivery of digital content to IPTVs continues to increase, as does the popularity of IPTVs themselves. Digital content delivery is often performed from content service providers, but some degree of affiliation between a user's content playback device and the service provider is generally required to allow content access, e.g., for DRM purposes. This requirement currently forces the user to log onto a separate system, e.g., using their computer, to make the affiliation. Managing other administrative configurations also requires such interactions because typical registration portals are not engineered to work on mobile devices due to, e.g., their complexity.